Even on our worst nights, I'm into you
by Truth may vary
Summary: "You want the bite. You do realize that it isn't certain that you'll turn." Maura staring down the human woman in front of her. "But it will cost you." "Anything!" She blurts not thinking. Talia stiffens, looking at her mother to see what she would do. "Your daughter must marry into marry into my pack."


**AN: Hey there people, surprise I'm uploading to FF again. Well sort. I've been avoiding FF. I just don't like the formatting. Anyways this was originally posted on AO3 but was taken down to to a violation that and i corrected it but unfortunately i can't have this story up there anymore. This was for Steter week day two: Arranged Marriage.**

**Stiles being promised to one of the Hales in exchange for her mom getting the bite. Claudia expects it to be Laura or Cora, even Derek! But instead Stiles is expected to marry Peter. Cue courting rituals and folky marriage ceremony. The age difference is about ten years or so. Stiles' age will be written to show the general time. These are just glimpses into this verse. All mistakes are mine. Title from Paramore's 'Still Into You'. Also I can't write a decent in character Peter so yeah... If you want to find me on AO3 my username is zombiegravitation.**

**Stiles will be referred to by three different names: Goscislawa in the beginning and in general by her mom, everyone else calls her Stiles and Peter calls her Glossy. Goscislawa (Gosh chees wahv ah) which means to build glory Polish**

**Other Notes: This contains: Age Difference, Older Man/Younger Woman, Lactation Kink, Lactation, Bestiality, Sex with Sentient Animals, Frottage, Knotting, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles, Cunnilingus, Scent Marking, Werewolf Courting, Fluff and Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Outdoor Sex (but it's all toward the end)**

* * *

><p>Talia fidgeted in the back as her friend asked for the bite, wishing there was more time. Maura was old, and with age came weakness; Talia was set to inherit the mantle soon but Maura wanted to do one last thing before she handed over her position. John was right next to Claudia, one handholding Claudia's and the other bounced their seven month old daughter gently.<p>

"You want the bite. You do realize that it isn't certain that you'll turn." Maura staring down the human woman in front of her. "But it will cost you."

"Anything!" She blurts not thinking. Talia stiffens, looking at her mother to see what she would do. The aging alpha matron pushed back her hair, a smirk flickering across her face. He would learn.

"Your daughter must marry into my pack."

Everyone gaped, jaws dropping in shock. Arranged marriage weren't done anymore, not even in the most traditional packs did them anymore. The room was silent; only the soft patter of heartbeats some calm and steady, others beat like a rabbits'.

_'__Say no. Say no. Say no.'_Talia silently pleaded.

Of course they said yes.

Claudia wanted to be around for Goscislawa's childhood and more, while John just wanted his family to stay together. It wasn't as if they didn't know the Hales. Claudia already knew Laura and Derek when she would bump into Talia at the market. It would not doubt be a in name marriage once Talia was in charge. So either of them would be good for her daughter.

What they didn't expect was for the alpha to call her own son forward.

"Peter, step forward. Meet your little bride."

Disgruntled, a boy no older than thirteen walked forward, a scowl on his face. Claudia stiffened, that boy would marry her daughter. Unless she took back her request.

_Life or death?_

_Whole or broken?_

_Free in a love match or trapped in an arranged marriage?_

Almost as if she sensed her mother's discomfort, Goscislawa whimpered from her father's arm. Claudia turned to hold her daughter. She couldn't let go, she needs to be in Goscislawa's life.

Peter edged closer, staring down in distaste at the little girl swaddled in red. She was an ugly baby, sort of. She couldn't see very far, but her eyes stayed on his form. Her eyes framed by thick lashes weren't blue or brown like most peoples, instead they were like the whiskey his dad drank.

Little dots were sprinkled all over her face, like someone threw dirt on her face. She had curls on her oval head. She drooled and gummed on her hand like Derek did when he got his paws on a chew toy.

Such an ugly little thing.

"What's it's name?"

"_Her_ name is Goscislawa." She said scolding the young wolf.

"Hn."

Peter pretended to look disinterested. But his hand reached out to touch her blanket claws extended. He tore through the fabric, starting to lift the scrap to his nose, but tiny hands reached out and grasped his finger. She tried gumming it, the moment the wetness hit his finger he pulled back. Peter made a noise of disgust, wiping the spit on his shirt.

The girl Glossy whatever babbled, smacking her hands.

"It's just a little bit of water. She's hungry. Besides you can't catch anything from her." Claudia cooed, lifting Goscislawa up. She still breast fed her, even though her doctors said she should go back on her meds. No one complained when she started feeding her right there.

"So will you still take the deal?"

"Yes."

It hurts. Colors burst and lights burn. Vomit climbed up, she clawed at the own throat. Pain shot through her side, John had taken back Goscislawa. Claudia collapsed in a crying heap, the pack left the room not long after. Peter stayed for a minute, staring and rubbing the scrap of cloth before exiting. Talia held back, touching Claudia's back and choked. The pain was excruciating, even for her. She never stayed during a change.

"Tal, stop please." Claudia whimpered. "You'll hurt yourself. John's going to take me home."

"I really think you should stay. We can monitor yo-" Talia cut off, Claudia smacked away her hands.

"No, if I end up dying I want to die at home."

"Claudia please."

"Home." Claudia's eyes shifted gold, and Talia smiled. She might survive it.

"Okay," Talia soothed, brushing Claudia's hair back. "I'll bring Peter by once a week once you get better."

"Okay, okay." She panted.

She bloomed, regaining her strength, her mind wasn't haunting her and she could sleep again, getting back her vitality. Not long after she woke up, she could dance again. Her mind no longer screamed, and her body wasn't weak anymore. Her body thrummed from too much energy, she was able to sway and twirl, back into basic forms. It was like breathing, so natural, so instinctual.

Goscislawa woke up, seeing her mummy dancing, and started clapping and giggling at her antics. Claudia swept her daughter into her arms, and kept dancing & twirling. "Hush my little morning glory. Papa is sleeping."

"The princess didn't wake me up, but hearing you knock into things did." Claudia smiled sheepishly, okay maybe she was out of practice. She stopped, tilting her head and her brow furled with confusion. She could hear hears outside. Who could…?

"Looks like you lived Cloud."

The door bell rang only seconds later. "We have guests."

Claudia headed towards the door, opening it to reveal Talia with a small troop of children. Peter scowled, glaring at his sister, he didn't want to be there. Especially with his sister's brats tweedle dee and tweedle dum running around him. Goscislawa seemed to brighten when she spotted Peter, Goscislawa squealed happily trying to bounce right out of Claudia's arms. She babbled mindlessly like she was seriously trying to talk to him.

"Look Peter, she remembers you." Talia pushed him forward, he made an irritated noise. He looks like he doesn't want to touch her. "Hold her dummy."

That's when she manages to slip out, she threw herself out her mother's arms. Only to smack face first into the hard wood floor, her lips trembled and she bled. They all stood frozen, on one hand they should pick her up and coddle her, on the other well if they did that then that's the way she'll always expect it. Peter dropped to his knees, Goscislawa let out a loud wail, fat tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, girl! Shut it." He barked. Surprised she wasn't being coddled Goscislawa stopped. Instead she looked at Peter, pushing herself up.

"Peter!"

"Is she okay?" Claudia said reaching for her. Peter snatched her up; there scrapes on her nose, forehead and chin, redness on her hands, and there was minor bruising around her nose.

"She'll be fine. Just let me talk to her."

Talia looked at him confused, Peter was being nice for once. He hoisted the girl up and looked her dead in the eye. "Look Glossy, you're fine. Just need to clean you up."

"Her name is Goscislawa, not glossy. It's after my grandmother."

"Yeah well you're the only one who can say it." Peter muttered, little black veins raised on his skin, the redness & bruising disappeared, nose healed and the cuts closed. Goscislawa smacked her hand on his cheek and laughed when he frowned. "See if you don't overreact to some of these things, she can handle the smaller pains easier. It also helps having werewolf who can heal around."

"And if you weren't around?! This is a big thing, I would have taken her to the doctor."

"Well I was, and see Glossy is fine. And did you forget you sold her for the bite." He said offering her up, Claudia stiffened at the jab. Goscislawa babbled, making gimmie hands at her mother. Claudia carried her to the living room, leading them there. Derek ran up close to look at her, Laura rolled her eyes and turned on the TV.

"You want a snacks? I can get you a snack."

"No, we just came to check on you. How do you feel, Cloud?"

"Well I'm not dead, Tal. I'm not in pain. The bite is healed and my mind isn't screwed up anymore."

"That's good I guess. Any problems shifting?"

"I haven't really done any of that yet." Claudia said sheepishly.

"Nuh uh. Claws popped out when baby fall." Derek said poking at Goscislawa's cheek. Peter rolled his eyes, he walked past John into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and snatched a juice box from the top shelf and started walking in the halls.

He slurped as he glanced at the pictures; some where of Claudia, John, Talia -some together, some apart- baby Glossy and when Claudia was pregnant with Glossy. This brat would be his bride and he'd be stuck with her the rest of his life. But still, he'd have to live with it.

He found her nursery and sat in it. Basic blues and browns, somehow girly yet not. The red blanket he tore when he met her was tossed in trash. It was clean, smelled of her, just torn. Her scent was more woodsy than floral with a touch of baby powder and rash cream.

She'd grow out of those.

_Hopefully._

"Peter! We're going home!"

He sighed, shoving the blanket in his jacket. He needed to remember her, remind himself she is pack.

3 1/2

"I want one!"

"No you don't," Claudia replied automatically, not even looking away from the shelves, making Stiles stare at her.

"Yes I do. Look! Look, Mommy!"

"I don't need to see to know whatever it is is a bad idea," She says trying to resist Stiles' cries. Somehow she ends up turned around and looking out the store window to see a girl walking a puppy.

"No!" She moaned, "Sweet pea you do not want a puppy."

"I do," Stiles whined, making big eyes. She started jumping up and down, "I do! I do! I dooo!"

"You're a big girl. You know you're not suppose to act like this."

"Please, please, please. I'll be good." Stiles cried, snot started running down. Claudia bent down and used a spare cloth to wipe her face. She shushed her.

"You aren't ready for this. I'm not saying no, it's just-" Claudia sighed and tried to figure out a way to say no with making her cry. "You need to be bigger, okay? Just grow a little more and we'll ask daddy okay?"

Stiles sniffed, rubbing her face with her sleeve. "Okay."

Claudia held out her hand, "Let's go get your costume, now. What did you say you want to be?"

"A dragon!" She said, growling and making little claws with one hand. Claudia laughed.

"I don't think they have that."

"D'aww."

"Oh my god, look how cute she looks." Talia cooed over her phone. She was bouncing Cora on her knee and texting Claudia back and forth. "Peter look at her."

"Ugh." But he still strolled over, leaning over her shoulder to look. It was Glossy alright. She looked grumpy in her princess costume, cheeks puffing out and a fierce scowl on her face. It was amusing, he guessed but not really cute. "Are we looking at the same picture? She doesn't look happy."

"She couldn't find a dragon costume she liked, so her mom wanted her to try a princess costume. Cora's going to be Snow White, by the way."

"Cora's three. She shouldn't be eating candy."

"So anyways, they still haven't gotten her a costume. She doesn't like any of them."

"Hmm." He looked at the picture again, this time taking Talia's phone. He forwarded it to his phone. "Do you still have Mia's number right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I'm going to call in that favor she owes me." He started scrolling through the contacts finally find Mia's name in the book. "She made costumes for the drama club when you were in college. Maybe she can make Glossy her own costume."

"Wait, what favor?"

"She asked me to go on a date with her cousin remember. Never pimp me out to your friends again." Peter said shuddering. The girl tried to kiss him with half her tongue out her mouth, groped him twice before they even got their food. Add the fact she was terribly dull, and Peter wished he was at Chuck E. Cheese chasing after Glossy and eating the cardboard pizza. That three year old could hold a better conversation than her.

"Oh right." She remembers her. She pulled a face. "Worth a shot I guess."

"You want what?"

"Costume for a little girl."

"Why? You're not becoming a pedophile in training, are you?"

"No. Well, you can blame my mother. She's the little girl I'm forced to marry once she's older." He said running his hand through his hair. Mia snorted, she took the next left as she followed his directions to the Stilinski house.

"Ohhh." She stayed silent for a moment before asking, "I thought you didn't care about her. Why waste your favor by doing this?"

He stayed quiet, tapping the dash.

"So how old is she?"

"Three. And a half."

"Do you know what she wants to be?"

"A dragon."

"Shit, I can't make those. The girl who did the dragon for one of the plays moved to New Hampshire." Mia was only five minutes away from the house. "Does she like princesses? Fairies?"

"Her favorite story is red riding hood. _Our_ red riding hood." He stressed.

Their tale was red riding hood's grandparents were one of the first werewolves. She had inherited the trait herself, and as tradition she wears the red hood to shown her allegiance to the pack. And the wolf, Red had met along the way was her grandfather who'd gone feral. He returned to his house and tried to kill his own wife. Red stops him from killing her by reminding him of their bonds, unfortunately a hunter bursts in and kills him. It's a bittersweet story to warn cubs not to trust hunters, one he has to edit for Glossy, who cried and had nightmares. Now Red became a heroine who stops the hunter from harming her family and they live happily ever after.

"How to make her look more wolfy? Hmm. I have a friend who does prosthetics. I've seen Laura and Cora shift, if we got some pictures she could make a brow piece to fit her face." She pulled into the drive. "Maybe make some gloves with little claws or just put sharp nails on hers. And some dull fang caps for her teeth."

"Sounds good, I guess."

They both got out, Mia was almost at the front door when she paused. "They do know we're coming, right?"

"Her mom knows, but she doesn't."

"Why?"

Peter shrugged and knocked on the door. He could hear the smacking of feet hitting the hardwood and the cries of "I got it! I got it! I got it, Mommy!"

She opens the door, and smiles widely. "Peter! Mommy it's Peter!" She turns to her mom and points at Peter then turns back. "Do you got any Reese's for me? I love Reese's, 'specially in the little cups." She stops finally noticing the woman with him. "I'm Stiles. Who are you?"

"I'm Mia and I'm here to make you a costume."

Stiles gasps, inhaling and making herself bigger. Her mouth drops, "Really?! Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!"

"We can't do that. Maybe next year. What else?"

Stiles pouts, but then she starts thinking, poking her fingers together. "How about red riding hood, the werewolf one?"

Mia's eyes widen, Peter actually knew what she wanted. He actually pays more attention than she thought. "Yeah, that'd be great. Now there's a lot of different kinds of dress she wears, how about you draw what she wears and tell me what they're made of. Okay?"

Stiles nodded, and ran back inside looking for her crayons. Claudia laughed. "Come in. I'll get you some snacks or something."

"Thanks." Mia said awkwardly. She wasn't the most social person. Most of her own friends came from drama or through Talia. They sat in the quietly while Stiles colored. Claudia tried talking to Peter but he just watched Stiles color messily.

She gave up after ten minutes and went to makes Stiles' lunch. Stiles finished coloring and showed off a very scribbly drawing of a girl. Gray skirt, corset looking shirt and white poofs, and of course the tell tale red cape.

"So Stiles, tell how it's suppose to look like." Mia said, uncapping her pen ready to write on spare paper.

"The shirt has poofy sleeves, a black vest with the red strings going like this," She said zig-zagging across her chest. "The skirt goes all scrunchy like a fan or paper. The cape is really, really, really long. And black boots!"

"Okay so some gathering and ruffling. Do you want the skirt to be proofy too?" Mia asked, Stiles nodded, so Mia wrote pettiskirt on the list. "The skirt could be gray with pinstripes to add detail. For your shirt so its not so thin we could do a lining on it. And add lining to the cape or a fur lining so your not cold."

"But how do I look like a wolf?"

"My friend, Lucy, she makes movie monsters. So she comes here, make a brow piece, some ears and if you want some hand pieces. And check to see if your allergic to latex. Oh and some fangs if you want."

"Oh and my eyes I want yellow eyes!"

"I don't think so, those could hurt your eyes."

"When can you do it?"

"Well we can start now. Measure you first so I can get supplies and Scout could come when were almost done." Mia pulled out her tape measure. "Let's do this."

"Where's Peter? He 'pose to be here! Daddy, he needs to see my costume." Stiles said tearing up. Cora, Derek and Talia were there but not Peter.

"He said he'd be here with a surprise." Talia said, but it was almost seven thirty. Suddenly they heard scratching at the door, then a loud bark. "There he is." She muttered.

This was a bad idea. Stiles ran, her cape flowing behind her. She opened the door and there was a wolf, red collar and leash hanging from his mouth. "Doggie!"

"It's Peter." Claudia said looking a little shocked. She'd known Talia could do full form but Peter. Wow. "Now your costume is perfect."

Peter let out a laughing bark. He dropped the leash on the floor and let Talia clip it on him. She held it out to Stiles, who eagerly grasped it.

"Let's take some pictures before we go."

Derek groaned, he just wanted his candy. He felt itchy dressed as Spiderman. He should have gone with Laura and their cousins. Stiles grinned, she hugged Peter's furry body tightly.

She really looked like a werewolf; from the brow to the claws, the fans and the small sideburns. Her cape and dress swished as she moved. Cora stood in between Derek and Peter in her Snow White costume. Stiles stood on the other side of Peter. She laughed when he nudged her.

"Say trick or treat."

"Trick or treat!"

5

She's always tried to run with her mother on full moons. She was always told she was too young, too small, too fragile. But not this year, this year Stiles would run with her. Her heart pounded as she bounced up and down, Derek growled at her told her to stop moving so much. But she couldn't help it. Her first moon run ever.

All the pack was there, some humans dressed to run other- mostly kids- were in PJs. Stiles was wrapped up her warmest clothes and a scarf wrapped around her face. Her mom would be helping her.

Or so she thought.

Almost as soon as they said their good byes to her daddy, she lost her. But she kept running with the pack. She had to trust the pack. Stiles watched, fascination as they shifted; some are in beta form, some stayed human and very few could fully shift.

"Derek!" She turned to look for him, he was gone and so was Laura. The wolves she saw around her were familiar but she didn't really know them. They scared her.

She hadn't realized that they had led her away from Talia's supporters, they were traditionalist children of Maura's inner circle. They didn't like that Maura's blood was marrying human trash, a child of a bitten wolf. They just wanted to scare the girl a little. Show her she didn't belong with wolves.

So she kept going deeper and deeper into the woods. Stiles wasn't sure how long she ran, but suddenly she stopped. Stiles heard a familiar sound, one that woke her every night on the full moon.

Her mother's howl.

It was beautiful, comforting.

Still Stiles just collapsed against a tree, gasping as she cried her eyes out. Some of the shifters growled at her, others circled her, swiping out at her. She clawed at her own throat, choking on her own spit. Everything was to scary, she was wrong. So very wrong. She wasn't ready. She'd never be ready. Not for this.

She was panicking.

She closed her eyes, covered her ears trying to block it all out. If she just stayed safe, she could wait for someone to find her. Except everything just quiets. The loud barking, snarling, growling she heard is gone. Just her panting breaths as she tries to calm herself.

Something nudges her side and she shrieks. Something wet brushes her cheek this time, licking her over and over. Stiles hiccups and looks up. It's a wolf blue eyes, there's only one wolf with blue eyes that can fully shift.

"Peter?" She whispers softly. She's already reaching out to grasp his fur. "I want to go home."

Peter barks once, nudges her to stand and grab onto him. He slowly starts leading her towards the house, stopping whenever her pulse is too high or she hears something.

Peter listens to the heartbeats inside, all have slowed to a soft thumping sound. Stiles ran ahead opening the back door and walking up to Peter's room curling up on his bed. Peter jumped up and nestled against her side.

He didn't have to stay but he did. He breathed in and out slowly, focusing on her scent to keep him calm, to keep him from falling wild. She fell asleep gripping his fur but ended up sprawling over his back, drool dripping into his fur.

10

"I'm not wearing that!" Stiles yelled indigently, flapping her arms at the thing in question. "Its for babies. And I'm not a baby!"

"Yet you don't mind wearing stuff like this when it's Marvel." Peter muttered. "Besides it's for Tyler not me. He wants everyone up like an animal for his third birthday. Talia ordered a bunch of these."

Stiles glared at Peter, he was just as annoyed as she was. "If I have to dress up, then what are you going as?" She said poking his chest.

"Nothing, I'm an adult. I don't have to do it."

"Then why do I have to do it?"

"You're Tyler's favorite aunt."

Stiles puffed out her cheeks, "I'm not his real aunt, Peter."

"Sarah raised her son to see you as his aunt. You're gonna marry me anyways."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still a kid. We aren't married. So I ain't his aunt."

Peter shrugged, he didn't care or not about his sisters' kids and how they look at his relationship with Glossy. But he can already hear Talia and Sarah nagging him. "Just wear it for him."

She pouted, looking between the jacket and Peter. Tyler was sweet to her, always offering his candy and toys to her, he'd cling to her like a puppy. Making him sad would just break her just a little.

"Fine!"

She pulled on the hoodie, it's way too big for her. She's practically swimming in it; the hood covers half her face and everything else is too long, covering her hands and knees like a dress. Peter smirks and discreetly snaps a picture. Oh this party would be so much fun.

"Adorable." He murmured quietly, she can't hear him anyways.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Peter, you lied to me!" Stiles screeches, finding him grinning widely. Stiles is the only one wearing an animal sweater. Almost everyone is cooing and calling her a cutie. She keeps scowling and denying everything.

Tyler is jumping up and down, chasing after her, nipping at her sweater with his baby fangs. He loves Stiles, now he loves her even more now that she is looking like his favorite animal.

It's Tyler's next words that stop Stiles from spitting swears that she isn't suppose to know. He clings to her while reaching for Peter.

"T'anks Uncle Peter. This is the bestest thing ever!"

Jerk.

12

"You're twelve, you shouldn't care about your chest size."

"Just turned thirteen today! I'm a girl, I want boys to like me. And boys like boobs."

Peter scoffed. The girl was impossible. "Boys only like two things at this age: Sex and Video games. Besides you're engaged to me. If there's anyone you should worry about liking you, it's me Glossy." He said, flicking lazily through a comic book. "And I have zero interest in those mosquito bites you call tits."

Stiles stomped her foot, taking away the book. "Stop calling me that! It's Stiles, not glossy. S-T-I-L-E-S. Stiles!"

"You'll always be Glossy to me, brat."

Claudia strolled in, giving both her pack mate and her daughter annoyed looks. She dropped the basket of laundry on Stiles' bed. Stiles let out a shriek of frustration, "Mom! Peter's not using my name."

"Honey, some people will always call you some different. Like you're my morning glory and you're Peter's Glossy. Even I don't like it any better." She muttered towards the end. Peter chuckled, rolling his eyes. "And why is Peter in your room while you're changing?"

"He came through the window, how else. Not my fault they avoid doors." Stiles grumbled as she pulled on her jacket. Peter tsked shaking his head, he threw another jacket at her. She gave him a look, and he gestured her to put it on.

"Why leather?"

"Everyone looks better in leather and if I'm taking you out for your birthday I'd rather not be seen with a fashion disaster."

"Fashion disaster my butt." Stiles tossed the jacket before she stomped her way out, her dad stuck his head out the door. He shushed her, and pointed to the room next to her. "Ugh."

"Stop being so loud, Stiles. The twins are trying to sleep."

"Ughh. Dad! Peter is-"

"Being mean. I know Stiles. But he's a grown man, I can't do much about his attitude now."

"Not that you could when I was younger. But hey, at least you tried." He drawled. Peter followed Stiles downstairs, she was already outside waiting by the car.

"I don't even know why you're even bothering, I could be playing video games with Scott." Stiles said sulking.

Peter could hear the soft blip in her heartbeat and could smell her sadness. Her best friend had forgotten. Claudia had called him over so he could distract Stiles while they got a party ready at home; the whole pack would be there along with a few of her friends except Scott. He forgotten until Claudia had called but he had a date with some girl Allison or something. He promised to come by right after.

"Why don't you just suck it up and take advantage of me while you can? I'll even buy you that game you want if you shut up and behave while I visit a friend and give her, her package. Okay Glossy?"

"Fine."

The party was in full swing once Peter got there, Cathy out did herself again. He turned to Glossy, "Kitchen is that way, get yourself something to eat or whatever teen girls do. Just stay here, stay quiet and stay out of trouble. I'll be right back." He said pushing past her.

Stiles groaned, she thought they were just gonna drop things off and leave. Now he's just running the room like he had all the time in the world. Might as well go to the kitchen. There were a few people in white ambling around, taking food leaving plates. They didn't pay her any mind as she opened the fridge and looks for something to drink. Most of the bottles were wine, beer, wine coolers and water. The food there was most weird looking junk that looked like they pulled it from the garbage.

"Sodas are on the bottom shelf." A voice called from behind her. A boy her age stood behind her. "Hope you like Pepsi, Sis got the wrong ones."

"You know people here?"

"Course I do, this is my sister's party. I don't know you though. Darren." He said sticking out his hand.

"Stiles," She replied, tucking back her hair. At his raised brows at her name, she said, "It's a nickname. Real name is Polish and unpronounceable."

"Ah, well you want to come watch a movie with us. It's A Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Us?"

"My cousins Clare and Zoey, my little brother Zak and a few friends."

"Thought this was a grown up party." Stiles said, blushing as she realized her word choice.

"Yeah it is, but Cathy got stuck baby sitting up while our parents went to Maui. She didn't want to find us a babysitter, so she shoved us in the game room and said not to come out unless we had to eat or pee."

"Hm, I know someone just like that."

"Sibling right?"

"Yeah, siblings."

She wasn't really lying, she had siblings just they weren't here. She grabbed a pepsi and waited while Darren filled a bowl with popcorn & snatched a whole tray of pigs in a blanket. Gesturing with head, he said "C'mon."

He led Stiles down the hall and into a room where a bunch of kids were watching a movie. One of the girls grabbed the food and sat back down. Another guy looked up from his game, "Who's the chick?"

"Another one of us dropped off while her brother goes partying. Her name is Stiles."

"Oh, hell no. Iron man is way better than Batman. He changed, once a weapons merchant now a super hero. Actually uses his money for good. Unlike Batman." Stiles shouted, arms waving. She grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"Hello Batman! He's way cooler than Iron Man, he takes in kids and gives them a good life." Darren argued. Stiles threw popcorn at him, she was still mad about the whole cape thing -for the record capes were dumb and got in the way.

"Like that's a good track record. Tim became red robin after he felt betrayed by Dick. Let's not forget Jason got killed by the Joker and Damien is a creepy little shit with a scary mother whose father brought back Jason. Then he tried to kill the rest of the bat family. I think Dick's the only not fucked up one and that's just barely. Then to top it off Bruce is using his own company to fund his nightly habits."

"Okay fine the kids aren't the best but he invests in the community. He protects them. he made a hospital and his father made a train station so people could go to work, that he kept up."

Stiles snorted, "But those got blown up by bad guys he couldn't keep locked up."

"At least he didn't make the biggest threat to his friends. Iron Man made Ultron."

"Both of them are rich jerks, just choose one that's remotely better. Just keep it down, your family fell asleep." Ray muttered, using his Growlith to attack Jolteon. Jordon shrugged, not really caring about the whole DC vs. Marvel thing. He shot back with a Thunderbolt. "Settle it with who has the more tragic backstory."

"Iron Man!" "Batman!" They yelled at the same time.

"Hey have you seen a pesky teenaged girl with- Oh there you are, Glossy." Peter said strolling in. His eyes narrowed as he took note of how close she was to Cathy's brother, knees pressing together.

"Stiles," She yelled not taking her eyes off Darren. "Give me a second, Peter. I almost got him to admit Iron Man is the better hero."

"No way. It's definitely Batman."

"Hate to cut your little nerd off short but we got to go."

"You said it'd be a drop off, it's been two hours. Let me finish this."

"Can't your mom called, let's go."

"Give me a minute." Stiles sighed, she looked at Darren. "This doesn't mean I give. Just means we'll have to talk later."

"Here." He quickly wrote his email on a piece of paper. "We can email each other."

Stiles blushed a little, taking the paper. "Talk later."

"Yeah."

Peter scowled. Glossy was his, no one else's. He gripped her arm tightly, started pulling her towards the door. Darren looked confused why was Peter being so rough.

"Dude, chill. We were just talking."

"Don't dude me." He sneered, he snatched up her jackets and dragged Glossy out the house. Peter opened his door and waited for Stiles to get in. "Get in princess."

"No."

"Get in."

"No." She spat, glaring at the ground. "You didn't have to be so damn rude to Darren. All he did was keeping me company."

"You're my fiancée, not his." He snarled.

"I'm thirteen. I want to go out with boys my age. I just want friends my own age. I only have Scott and we already know who he likes. All my friends are either from your wolf pack or they're all older than me."

"You're not talking to him."

"I can and I will. I just want a friend I can talk to without worrying about it getting back to you guys." Stiles cried. "And then when I do find friends you guys scare them off. Heather won't even let me borrow a pencil."

"Is is really my fault? Once you open your mouth you do a good enough job yourself."

Stiles' face burned. "You- You're- You just- Ugh! I want to go home. You ruined everything."

She climbed into the car, curled up and turned away. The whole car reeked of sadness, she cried the whole way home. Sniffling, Stiles texted her mom telling she wasn't feeling good and just wanted to sleep.

Stiles ran up the stairs, ignoring the shouts of "Surprise." and slammed her door shut.

"Stiles?" Claudia called out confused. She lowered the cake and looked at John.

Talia went outside, got in the car. She pulled the keys from the ignition. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Get out." Peter barked. His claws poked out, ripping the steering wheel.

"Tell me what you did. Now!" She snarled using her alpha voice.

"I told her she couldn't talk to Darren."

"Darren Michaels, Cathy's little brother? He's completely harmless. Hasn't gotten his powers yet."

"Don't care. She's not talking to him."

"Why? It's not like you care. You sleep with women and you'll probably keep sleeping with other women after you marry her." Talia sneered. Her brother was the biggest pain in the ass right now. She kept looking at him for a response. Talia heard his heart blip and his mouth twitch. Her mouth dropped as she realized. "You do care about her! Oh wow, you just- wow."

"Shut up, Talia."

"Okay, you just have to figure out how to make it up to her then."

"Get out."

"Fine." She got out. Peter didn't even wait for her door to close. He sped away.

When Stiles woke up the next morning, she rubbed her eyes. She felt drained. She started getting ready, only to knock into her desk. Something fell on the floor making a strange crunch noise.

"What the…?" She picked up the bag and opened it, a bunch of movies and her favorite candy, Reese's. On her desk were more bags, each having more things she mentioned wanting. Clothes (all in her size), movies she wanted to see but missed, a few video games, and -holy shit- a new desktop. On top off the key board was Darren's email and a note simply saying 'Happy Birthday.' in Peter's script.

"Idiot." Stiles said shaking her head. As if she knew he was still there outside. "You know I'm still mad at you. Buying me things isn't going to fix it."

14.5

She fell for it.

For him.

That freaking jerk. She should have just trusted Derek when he said he didn't trust Ryan. She should have believed him. But no she was fourteen and wanted a real relationship, one that wasn't forced on her. Besides it'd only been a few dates and hanging with his friends. Nothing serious.

Ryan was sweet to her, introduced her to his friends and she loved how normal it was. No wolves or other monsters, just normal human friends. Turns out he was just a big an ass as Jackson or Peter but at least Peter could be genuinely nice to her and Jackson had his moments…mostly with Allison.

He said he had friends over, that he had a surprise for her. Something shocking. She should have noticed the snorts and laughter coming from his end.

So she asks Peter for a favor, drive her to Ryan's house and she'll do one thing for him. Anything. Stiles was silent on the way over, vibrating with excitement.

Peter kept his eyes straight ahead, his claws digging into the steering wheel. He had no reason to be jealous of this kid. But he had reason to be suspicious, Ryan smelled off to Derek and it seem like he was lying yet his heart didn't change.

"You want me to wait?" He offers an escape. His instincts scream at him to protect her and keep her away from this threat.

She just rolls her eyes and left the car. "I'll call if I need you. You did give me a phone after all."

"Perfect." Peter stays till she's at the door and decides to circle the block. It's not Ryan who answers the door. It's one of his friend, Mike or something. He just smiles at her and the instincts she's honed from living with wolves flare.

Something is wrong.

He leads her down to the basement and she still doesn't see Ryan. Then she does, over in the corner, a girl on his lap and his mouth on hers.

"Dude, she's here." Mike says laughing. Everyone there gives that same cruel laugh, her heart is racing and she feels a panic attack coming on. Ryan looks at her and laughs.

"You like your surprise?" He asks, mock concern laced in his voice. "It was all a game and you fell, hook line and sinker. Why would I ever want a spazzy nerd like you, when I have girls like this wanting me."

"Yeah, I, uh . . ." Stiles takes a step backwards. "Okay, you know what, this is awkward, and it was stupid and probably wasn't ever gonna work out anyway, so, yeah. I'm just gonna go."

She keeps walking backward, a half grimace on her face. Their laughs just get louder when Stiles rams herself into the wall. She turns and just runs, their cackles licking at her like flames. The phone is in her hands but she barely lets out a squeak and Peter is already in front, and out the car.

The werewolf doesn't look particularly surprised to see her, It takes just one look at her face, then, suddenly, he's angry, and it quickly moves past anger into something that he can't keep a hold of; his eyes narrow and everything about him goes sharp and predatory. Stiles' heart beats faster as she watches him flicker back and forth between human and beta. "Someone has upset you," he says. His voice is soft, calm, deadly in a way that defies explanation. "Where are they?"

Stiles may not be sure of his feelings or intentions, but in that moment she's sure of one thing: if Peter knew who had upset her, that person would be dead. She licks her lips nervously and says, thinly, "I'm okay."

Peter let's his nose guide him. He can still smell her, all hopeful. But then the sour smell of embarrassment and loathing taint it. He can still hear their laughter echoing up. Peter let's out a roar, it echoed down the stairs, he reveled in the sound of their screams and how their scents soured.

He's the pack's left hand, he does all the dirty work. Peter's a 'fixer', he cleans up the messes that nobody else will touch. Someone once said there was something unnaturally predatory about Peter, how even when he's human the way he walks just like a predator. His steps are soundless as he walks down.

"Which of you decided to play this cruel 'joke' was it? On my pack mate." Peter's low voice echoes out, most of the kids are pale and clinging to each other. One brave soul or rather moronic soul decides to speak.

"It- It was just a joke."

Peter slinks forward till he's face to face with the boy, he barely reaches Peter's chin. With a flash of his blue eyes he asks, "Why?"

The kid is just shaking, and Peter waits for it. There it is the rank smell of piss. A girl next to them squeaks. She looks back and forth between him and Ryan.

"Just tell him, Ryan." She cries. Ryan flinches when he calls his name. Peter abandons his first victim for bigger prey. Human instincts are clearly telling them there's a predator run.

"It was just a joke, something to knock her off her pedestal. She's smart, nerdy and always protected. We'd thought it'd be funny."

"So you're the ring leader here." Peter sneers, his fangs are aching to rip out a throat. Ryan cringes, almost pushing the girl out as a shield. "You are just lucky, Ryan. I can't kill you, my sister would be pissed, Glossy would be pissed; these clothes are designer, and you're not really worth that mess. So lucky you, my hands are tied.

"But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." There's a ripple of flesh, he's in beta form; fangs large and dripping with saliva, blue eyes glowing and claws out. He grabs Ryan out from under the girl, lifting him a foot off the ground. Ryan screams as the claws dig into his flesh. "I'll break you like you broke her."

As soon as Peter's claws enter Ryan, he can smell Glossy coming down the stairs, and without giving him a chance to speak, she says, "Take me home."

Peter snarls, letting his claws out and drag against Ryan's skin. By how serious her face is, he has to let it go. Ryan drops like a sack on the floor, Peter glares at each person in the room. "If I even hear a word of this joke or my little warning, left this room, you'll have more than a few scratches to cry about. You'll be in a grave before you even know it."

Peter stalks up the stairs, nudging her along with his shoulder. She's gotten back in the car. She's sitting in the front passenger seat, face flushed pink with embarrassment and shame, hands knotted together in her lap.

"Just take me home, Peter. Please."

He doesn't, though he takes her back to his house. They bypass all the packmates who look at her with concern and Peter with a mix of contempt and uncertainty. He took Glossy into his master bedroom and not her own room. He leaves her on the bed as he washes his hand.

Peter's bed was always open to very few of the pack pups when they needed comfort- it still shocked Stiles that the pups liked Peter, he could be a little skeevy yet Malia, Tyler and Cora always sough him out, or Stiles, who still begrudgingly kept a guest room as her own room, went to him when she was younger. At one time or another they'd all taken him up on the offer, especially after the fire attempt a few years ago. Pack piles became more pronounced, they all needed that comfort. Laura says it's something about the protectiveness he can resonate that makes the pups feel safe, knowing they had a fierce fighter ready to attack any threats.

Right now her chest is tight and aching, and she can't even think, she's so upset. Her face is blotchy and wet. She doesn't know how she'll ever be able to show her face in school again. God she hated Ryan so much, it was getting hard to breathe. She wished she'd let Peter break his arm or something.

She could go home and wallow in misery, or she could stay in the comfort of pack. Peter coughed to let her know he was back. Stiles looks at him with a blank face, he offered her a damp towel to clean her face. She hurriedly wiped her face and laid down. She opens her arms, searching for comfort.

With a last look at Stiles' face, and a careful survey of everything he can pick up from Stiles to be sure she means it, Peter lays down, reaches out and first pulls Stiles into a simple but tight, warm hug. He makes sure to move slow enough to give Stiles a chance to change her mind.

Stiles goes stiff in his embrace for a few moments, heart pounding, but then relaxes into it, pressing her cheek into his shoulder. Peter waits for her heart to stop thundering, and for her scent to return to normal. Peter takes a moment to just enjoy the feeling of her body, relaxed against his. This hasn't happened in years, he's resorted to stealing things from her room to scent her. Then, still moving slowly, he curls down, not very far at all because Glossy is nearly the same height, and nuzzles his nose into the crook of her neck.

The noise he makes is low, pleased, and entirely canine. This is the first time he's really been allowed to get Glossy's scent unfiltered. It's changed since childhood and she doesn't give him much chance to scent her. The scent of a teenaged girl, medication, ink, caffeine, the spiced shampoo she uses, all the strange scents that make up her essence.

Underneath it all, Stiles smells miserable and embarrassed, and he hates that. He rubs his cheek against Stiles, against her neck and jaw. One of his hands comes up and rubs over Stiles' hair, she'd clipped it short only a week ago now it barely covered her neck.

Stiles is very still for a moment, but then one hand clutches at the back of Peter's shirt, and she makes a noise in the back of her throat. It's a broken little desperate noise of loneliness and longing. She buries herself in his chest. He leans up mouth brushing her ear.

"Stiles," He whispers softly. There's a spike of joy, this is the first time he's ever called her that. "I'm sorry, Stiles. For everything."

"Say it again." Her muffled voice cried.

"What? Sorry?"

"The other thing."

"Stiles," He says again.

"Stiles. Stiles. Stiles."

Her grip tightens and she's feeling just a bit better. "Thanks Peter."

16

"You're doing this right."

"Doing what right?"

"Courting her."

"We're already engaged, why continue this sham like it's real?"

"Because if she's marrying you of all people, I as your alpha have to make sure everything goes right and that she'll be happy and kept." Talia yelled, pushing her brother into a wall. "Stiles is family whether you like it or not. We want her to be happy and unfortunately we can't undo mom's little deal, so we're stuck with you being her. So you got to do this."

"Fine, but I do it my way alpha."

"Do it then." She smirked. Peter kneeled on the ground, gritting his teeth as he did.

"Alpha will you grant me permission to court, Goscislawa Stilinski."

Talia stayed silent for a moment just enjoying this small moment of submission from her brother. "I allow it."

Step One: Demonstrate your skills as a provider.

She screamed, okay? But really, who wouldn't when there was a giant freaking deer dead in the back porch. The twins immediately ran to see and they started yelling excitedly. They wanted to touch it.

"What's all the f- Oh. Wow. Your dad won't be happy about this. These aren't even in season right now."

"Oh yeah, mom. Worry about the fact he broke the law and hunted without a license, not about the fact that we have a dead deer in our yard like some weird sacrificial offering. We have human neighbors you know!"

"It's a courting gift. Peter has to prove he can provide for you."

"Can't he just buy a bunch of steaks instead or hey curly fries. I love curly fries!"

"It's just tradition." Claudia said sighing. Stiles groaned, her little brothers tried pushing past her to get to the deer. She pulled them back and pushed them towards her mom. She grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed Peter's number.

"Creeper wolf. I know you put this dead thing on my porch. Get it out of here. It's creepy."

"Not saying hello is rude, Glossy."

"It's Stiles, you promised!" She warns. "Hi. There."

"Good morning Stiles, I hope you're having a good time." He said, Stiles could practically hear his laughter.

"Yeah, I enjoy having Bambi's mom on my porch. Best gift ever." She said sarcastically.

"Really I thought you would."

"I'm serious, Peter. Take it home, bring me back steak. Or better yet curly fries." She stiffened. "It keeps staring at me. And I think it just blinked."

Now he burst into laughter.

Step Two: Show off any special talents.

"What is that? What are you doing?" She yelled when she came back from lacrosse practice. Peter was cutting something, and her favorite spare apron was covered in blood. "Mom, why is Peter in the kitchen wearing my spare apron?"

"He's making dinner. He offered." Claudia replied shrugging. She finally had a chance with the TV, with the twins out with John getting the drinks and someone else making dinner for once.

"With what? We haven't gone shopping for anything fresh-" She cuts off with a gasp. She points an accusing finger at Peter. "You didn't?!"

"Why waste good meat," he shrugged.

"Great."

Stiles flopped on the couch, groaning when she hit a sore point…points okay. Lacrosse was rougher this time around. Jackson was laying it rougher than usual. That one comment about his dick size where she quoted The Covenant, and now she paid for it.

Claudia looked at her daughter, concern evident in her face. Just as she was about say something Peter moves Stiles' legs and sits where they were. He pulled them into his lap.

"Don't touch me, everything hurts. Oh. Ohhhhh!" She starts moaning as he massaging her legs. Stiles always guessed that Peter was a man who knew what to do with his hands, and Stiles found out how very right she was. The firm press and drag of his hands up and down her legs, leaving Stiles all but purring in delight. It was never too light, never teasing, never tickling, but strong, capable, unassuming.

"Better?"

"God, yes. How do you know this?"

"You learn things when you travel." He shrugged. He switched legs, enjoying how she went boneless under his touch. The timer rang off, and Stiles groaned, pawing at him to stay. "Just give me a minute."

"Come back, magic fingers."

"I don't cost twenty five cents to turn on. Just lay down. I need to turn down the heat and pull the bread from the oven."

Stiles makes a strangled noise and sprawls on it. Her mother gives them an amused look before changing the channel back to Project Runway.

"Alright, lay down on your stomach and try to relax."

Peter's hands slide lightly up her back to her shoulders, and she lets out a stuttering breath, closing her eyes. His hands are warm and surprisingly soft.

Stiles groans when Peter's fingers dig more forcefully into the knots on her back and shoulders. Her leg jerked as he touched one of those points and she let a hiss out.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, feels... good," She says, and that's all the coherence she can muster. It seems to be enough for Peter, because he chuckles lowly and resumes his ministrations, slowly working out all the knots, until she's loose and pliant and all but melting into a puddle into the couch.

"Stiles. Stiles, my sweet morning glory. It's dinner time."

"Wha?" She said looking up at her mom, it can't have been more than five minutes since Peter stopped…could it?

-  
>Step Three: Scent mark.<p>

He starts out small, just leaving his scarves or one of his books there, usually something Stiles will either keep on her bookcase or toss in his face. It's debatable which gets thrown more at him.

Peter starts to touch her.

At first, it's a hand on her shoulder or grabbing the back of her neck to get her to shut up, especially when Talia starts looking exasperated and Stiles thinks it's just a new side of that loveable asshole she's gotten used to. Nothing she can't handle.

But then Peter starts to stick close to her whenever they're together, just like she clung to him when she was younger. Like, rubbing up against her, well almost, or just wrapping his arm around her. And if anyone touches her while he's there, he paces around like caged animal, or he'll actually pry their hands off Stiles, especially if it's Darren or Heather.

After almost makes Heather cry, Stiles yells at him threatening to ask Deaton for mountain ash. He keeps his face composed and blank, not flinching when she mentions it.

He eases off on the touching and instead focuses on making her room smell more like them. He takes a few of her shirts home, replacing them with some of his own button downs, Peter gets a call days later from Stiles asking where her shirts went. He brings them back a few weeks later after they've soaked his scent.

Peter brought over his own clothes, used ones and hiding them in the back of her closet, behind her drawers and bookshelf, stuffing a few socks and things under her bed. Stiles had kept the leather jacket he'd given her years ago, it was still baggy on her and she only wore it when she was freezing. It still fit Peter, so he'd wear it often while she was out.

If Stiles noticed her clothes were starting to get his smell on them, she didn't say a thing.

Step Four: Defend your territory.

A nasty, green monster curled inside his chest and weighted him down when Damon leaned in to read over Stiles' shoulder, clawed whenever he saw them hashing out a plan and exchanging banter, snarled when Stiles slumped into Damon on the couch.

There was so much easy affection between them despite only knowing each other for only a week. Peter had to sit and suffer through about another two weeks of this, of course she'd be old enough to join the summit meetings now. Stiles avoided a few people mostly those from Kali and Ennis' packs. She knew who to trust.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just didn't trust every other male besides his own family even then they showed their true loyalties to his bitch of a mother. He hated how he could see lightness and understanding flow easily between the two.

But seeing this, it was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Seeing her almost pushed against the wall; hair tussled, lip split and bruise blooming across one cheek. His eyes flash blue and he snarls at the wolf in front of them. Carmen sneered, "What? Are you mad I touched your little human whore? You certainly don't seem to mind if Damon does it."

Peter just stalks forward, any other wolf would cower underneath the pressure his dark predatory aura, but then again most who don't are idiots. Carmen seemed to be one of those morons. The few wolves around them backed off or ran to get an alpha.

Stiles wasn't sure if she should be more amused or annoyed as Peter pushed her back to step in front of her. Sure she got a bruise and a split lip but it wasn't any different than the stuff she got on the worst days of lacrosse practice. Honestly, Stiles could handle the situation by herself. And by handle she meant ignore the bitch, get the books they need from the library and go back to their cabin to rest before the meeting.

Peter however, took much more offense to Stiles being called his 'nerdy fucking girlfriend', 'wolf whore' and all kinds of musings about how exactly Stiles liked to be fucked. Or rather how _Peter_ liked to be fucked, since she still smelled like a virgin.

But it did send a nice wave of warmth through Stiles, to know Peter cared that much and that he would stand up for Stiles. But she was no damsel and she'd rather Peter not waste his breath on trash like this.

"Peter, c'mon. Leave that waste of space alone and let's go." She muttered, pulling at his elbow. "She's not worth it."

Peter didn't budge, too busy seething at the female beta to pay Stiles any attention. In that moment, Stiles was really glad Peter had near perfect control over his instincts, that she didn't have to worry about Peter going enforcer in a split second. Though that could change really soon if the bitch didn't shut up.

Did she have a death wish or what?

"Aw look, she has him domesticated like a real dog. Can you make him do tricks?" Carmen cooed, she smirked at her little beta friends. They looked ready to jeer but one look at Stiles' face sent them back.

Stiles saw red.

"That was a pretty nice hit."

"Shut up, Peter."

"No, really, sweetheart. I think you might have actually broken her nose."

"I might break yours next if you don't shut up."

"You can try." Peter waved, he tugged a piece of hair out of her fist. "You didn't have to tear her hair our though."

"Laura said to fight dirty if I ever went against a wolf." Stiles shrugged, she unclenched her fist and a few more chunks of hair fell. "Not like it won't grow back, I think this was a weave anyways."

"And why wasn't Damon around to protect you?"

Stiles pinked, "He, uh, he said he had to go see his girlfriend and have a treat before dinner."

Peter chuckled, his hand cupped her face already leeching the pain. "That sounds lovely, would you like one too?"

Stiles' flush darken, and Peter waved a Reese's in her face. "Oh god, you're a god sent…okay demon sent."

Step Five: Demonstrate your nesting abilities.

Peter threw some catalogues. They hit Stiles thighs before landing on the floor. "Help me choose."

"A house?" She said confused. She flipped through the pages, and looked back up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now pick ones you like, write a list of your favorite features. We'll figure the best house after that."

"Okay…I guess?" She drawled, not fully understanding his reasoning. He sat in her computer chair. Stiles waved him off. "You can go. I'll text you once I figure it out."

"So she wants a big house, lot of land so you and probably your pups can run, a shaded porch, a big bath tub, a huge kitchen with all appliances and…did she really write 'house colored idk' on here? So you have to decide the rest then." Talia said looking through the marked pages.

"But it's so vague and unhelpful." Peter groaned, he rubbed his back. They had sat for over an hour looking for a house that fit these qualifications. "It'd be easier to build a new house on the preserve than it would be to find one."

"Why don't you?" Talia said looking through the notes Stiles left. They were really vague. "You have the right to the land, there's still a cleared plot. Remember great-great grandfather had cleared land for a new house until the pack had complained they didn't want to move. They just extended the original house to what we have now."

Peter thinks on it for a second, he'd have to get permits, fill out forms and hire people to do the work. But with the fortune they had, it wouldn't be that hard. "That's a great idea."

"Then get started on it."

After badgering Stiles what colors she thinks would be good for the interior and which for the exterior- of course he vetoed her choice to just leave it blank and cover it with posters, Peter finally had the house finished. Over a year's worth of labor almost finished. Stiles had yet to see the finished product, let alone the exact colors used to paint it.

The house was very different than the Hale manor. For one thing it wasn't as ridiculously large as it, only eight bedrooms, a large basement for full moons and three & a half baths. The exterior colors Stiles had chose were very different; the main color had been a blue called Storm Cloud, with Alabaster trim, Ramie accents and he'd left the shingling a dark brown. Peter made sure they got Stiles' shaded porch, her large kitchen and other wishes including that ridiculous bath tub.

"It's all finished. We don't need to pay anymore people to do anything." Derek said, looking at Stiles. Stiles glared at him and tried again to push for more details. "All the cleaning is being done this weekend."

"Can you off anything helpful?" Stiles whined. Peter chuckled, flipping through another Home and Gardens magazine.

"Nice try, not even his wife knows any details."

"Not that I haven't tried," Paige said, watching Tracy dance with the detention crew. "But he did let it spill that it wasn't furnished yet."

Derek stiffened, he stared at his wife with horror. "What have you done?"

A cold aura washed over the room, and Stiles stared at the men with a crazed look in her eye. "Let me get this straight, when you said finished you also mean furnished, right? _RIGHT_?!" She starts quietly but voice raising higher and higher.

"Uh…Talk to Peter." Derek said bolting into the kitchen. He knocked into Cora, Erica and Laura who were all peeking from behind the door. "What are you do-"

"Shhh! I'm watch reality tv minus the tv." Cora whispered angrily. Laura waved him off, eyes glued to the chaos ensuing.

"Even without werewolf senses I can hear you guys."

"It wasn't meant to be a secret, just think of us as scientist observing our latest couple." Laura said, walking out and rubbing her back. She was nearing six months, and she wanted this kid out of her. "So what's the big deal you two can go shop and bond, right?"

"Shopping? With Peter? He's a freaking control freak!"

"I do hold the right to veto whatever you choose, if I find it tacky." Peter not so helpfully added.

"See!" Stiles said pointing at him. She shook her head. "I'm not doing this!"

"If we don't do it now, when you move in after our wedding the whole house will be empty. It's easier to do it now rather than later. Besides, if I don't let you choose something, you'll think you'll be a kept woman rather than a contributor. You can even chip in."

"Fine." Stiles huffed, arms still crossed. "Only after Hairspray."

"Okay."

"What a coincidence, then. It seems we're all going to Ikea today, Erica and Isaac need things for their rooms." Talia called from the kitchen. Laura shushed her watching Tracy sing 'I can hear the bells' and swoon over Link.

"Of course, you are." Stiles muttered. She rubbed her temples this was going to be a circus. "You just want to watch the show."

"Where else are we going, Aunty Stiles?" Tyler asks from the backseat, the nine year old kicked his feet already bored. Isaac glares at him, getting annoyed by him.

"Grocery store to get stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" He asked.

"Food stuff. But I can't wait to get some new towels."

"Towels?" Cora asked dubiously.

Stiles didn't think it was an unreasonable thing. Most of her life had been spent using towels her dad or mom bought; most were thin or scratchy. Heather had these incredible towels, they were thick and velvety soft and paired with her amazing water pressure, Stiles had melted. Didn't leave the bathroom for an hour…at least.

"Yeah, towels." Stiles said, eyes challenging.

Nice things had _always_ just appeared at the house, her mom never been one of those women who insisted on taking her shopping everywhere. Most of Stiles' clothes that she bought came from a thrift store or online, her mom and Peter agreed on one thing though, and it was making sure she didn't dress like a hobo by buying clothes from the mall.

It'd be nice to choose something for once.

"I don't know what you all are looking for," she says, "but as of twenty seconds from now, I'm not responsible for any of you, especially you, Talia. You're in your like, I don't know in your forties or something, you should know better by now. Don't break anything, and don't give security a reason to page me. Because I will leave you all here, no regrets. I'll be in house wares."

"Bathroom stuff first," Peter says, wrapping an arm around her waist, guiding her toward the bathroom aisles. Tyler ran after them.

"Excuse you?"

"You're helping me with the master bath first."

"You want me to choose your bathroom stuff?"

"Yes."

"Oh god, no way. Just let me do the kitchen."

"We're doing this first, Glossy."

"Okay, okay." Stiles agreed. Peter gave her a very vague description of the bathroom schemes, and she started pick mats, toilet covers, curtains and other junk she thinks they need.

"What else?" Peter says checking off things off his note, Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know. How am I suppose to know, everything was picked out for me. Only thing that's changed is the posters and my bed sheets."

Stiles glances behind him the others have mostly broken off, the only one still with them is Tyler who is staring that the various shower curtains, so no one's even paying attention to them anymore. She sighs. "Am I going to end up helping you with the master bedroom, too?"

"Living room, guest rooms and the kitchen, too." Peter says mildly.

"I don't know if you remember this, but I live with my family, not you," says Stiles.

"That's interesting," says Peter. "Then again you stay seventy percent of your free time in the Hale manor. Keep telling me all about it while you're helping me choose a couch."

"Why the hell would we need a California King? You aren't even that big! Anyways how are we going to get a California King home? We can't exactly have a huge mattress delivered to a house out in the middle of a reserve without someone saying things." Stiles complains as she looks at the various mattresses.

"We'll figure it out," Peter promised, at Stiles' glare he sigh. "Fine, just a King size then."

"Yes."

So, now they were lying back on the memory foam model that Stiles was lobbying for, giving it a brief test run. "It's too soft," Peter complained. "My back feels better with something firmer."

"I don't remember you complaining about my bed."

"I slept mostly on you, fool."

"Rude."

Peter, for the most part, pushed for an innerspring mattress and platform bed arrangement that was basically a few steps up from sleeping on the floor as far as Stiles was concerned and Tyler agreed. Stiles preferred the cloud-like cushioning of the memory foam and Peter claimed he only slept well knowing he had the support of a super firm mattress.

A sales woman walked up to them and smiled at them. "How can I help such a adorable family?"

Stiles sat up and perched on the edge of the mattress, kicking her feet slightly. "So, Janice," she said. Stiles smiled at her. "We're having trouble deciding which mattress to get. See, I like the memory foam but Peter here wants that brick he calls mattress over there."

"Well, certainly your comfort should be of primary importance. But I'm sure the two of you can get separate mattresses," Janice said.

The pair exchange looks, then look back at the saleswoman. "Why would we need separate mattress?"

"She's marrying me in a few years, better get it done while I have her willing than to have her complaining about it later."

"Married?" Janice whispers, half confused.

That man was considerably older than the girl, Janice had thought that it was his daughter and the younger boy his son. But a fiancée, she would have never guessed that. Janice weakly tries to go on. "Ah, right then. While the memory foam is a good choice, but one thing you might not consider is a memory foam mattress holds in heat. You might not be very comfortable, during the summer months. And if you ever have children, when you're in your late months the softer material will make it harder to get into and out of."

"I hadn't thought of that," Stiles said. She hadn't really thought about when she might have cubs, if she might have cubs, it was an issue to be considered. She'd rather not deal with the embarrassment of having Peter haul her out of bed every time. Hell Peter had to push her up right then.

"How about this model?" Janice said, pointing out another bed. That model was medium firm and had a pillow top. Stiles tentatively laid down on it, Peter followed. Tyler crawled in between them, then almost immediately sprawled against Stiles. It wasn't the comfy cloud that either Tyler or Stiles wanted, but it wasn't like lying down on a board either.

"It's not bad."

Tyler nodded. Stiles sat up, wrote down the number on her notepad, leaving Janice to awkwardly stare after them. The saleswoman sagged, she thought maybe just maybe she would get anymore nuts. Earlier there'd been a small fierce woman with a gaggle of people, one of their kids had tried to pee in the toilet. The blonde girl fighting with the pregnant woman, they knocked over two displays. Another kept asking for five different things in ten different colors.

She hoped she didn't see any of them again.

"Excuse me, miss?"

'Oh no.'

"Okay. Next thing then," Stiles glanced at Peter's list. All they had was the kitchen things and they could go pay. "Kitchen things, and then we can go to the grocery store and buy food. Ty, what do you want for dinner?"

"Alfredo! With chicken and garlic bread."

"Don't forget some vegetables." Peter said already strolling towards the kitchen ware aisles. "Salad, peas and mashed potatoes. Add steak to this and I'll be good."

"Ooh, then you should make some of that cinnamon bread strudel stuff." Laura said rubbing her swollen baby bump. The rest of the pack popped out of nowhere, a teary eyed Janice followed them, arms full of things. "The baby wants some."

Stiles felt pity for the woman, Hales were hard to deal with. She rolled her eyes, "I'm not a diner, I'll make most of the things but no more requests."

Slowly but surely Stiles had become den mother to the Hale pack the moment she was placed in Home-Ec in middle school, but no one officially called her that well to her face. Now her senior year she decided to take it again, she was enjoying it a lot more than she thought. Around the same time the word 'den mother' started popping up, the word 'mate' has started cropping up, too. It was mostly the pack making teasing comments at Peter for having such a caring mate.

The look on Talia's face had been some awkward mixture of surprise, suspicion and enjoyment when Stiles insisted she take over Laura's cooking duties and give them a real meal. The suspicion is sorta understandable; she's only seen Stiles do anything by microwave and even then she almost burned out the kitchen once.

But she wasn't as bad as Laura. Thank god.

The first thing she ever made was this weird beef stew thing she'd come up with by throwing whatever was left in the Hale fridge- which wasn't much they definitely needed to go grocery shopping- hadn't been too bad. Judging from the way Laura and Derek had bickered over the last serving, to the point where Stiles sworn Laura's hand had shifted, Cora had taken the last bit while they were arguing.

There's something oddly satisfying and somehow peaceful about just standing in the kitchen, trying to come up with something half-decent that doesn't taste like crap. Stiles spent weeks buying cook books & studying them up, the younger half of the pack became her test tasters. The ones that got the big thumbs up, she made in bigger quantities for the whole pack.

Peter hadn't let her near the new house till after all the things that didn't fit the U-Haul truck got delivered and built. Stiles sat in the car, trying to use her ears to figure out where they were going but Peter turned up the music to deafening proportions. No one else had come with them, her heart thrummed with nerves.

She felt the car twist and turn along the road, somehow not seeing made her more nauseous. "Are we there yet?"

"One more turn." The car stilled only moments after. "We're here."

He got out, went to the other side and guided her to the front porch. Still blindfolded, Stiles could only hear her breathing and the crunch of the ground under her feet. She felt Peter's hands at her head, untying her blindfold.

"Holy shit. It's wow, beautiful. I can't believe it. You actually did something good for once."

Peter nudged her forward, "You can enjoy the outside later, get in."

"Fine, fine." She muttered, she walked forward. Already she was half in love with the work, all the paint and furniture were warm creams, browns and golds with mahogany wood furnishing. "It's swanky, yet homey. It'll be a pain to clean though, especially if we have the pack over."

"Hey! We're not that dirty." Cora yelled from the dinning room. Laura sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you serious? You just ruined a surprise."

"Well sorry, it's not like she was gonna walk in and not notice us."

"God you guys are terrible at this." Stiles laughed.

"Well, uh, Surprise?" They all cheered awkwardly .

She hadn't even noticed what Peter was doing at first; too busy moving her stuff in, getting ready for university, too distracted trying not to snap at Derek, or cuddling with Tyler when he got sick. Also, in her defense; Peter isn't usually so covert about it, he openly and sarcastically calls her sweetheart. Stiles' had enough on her plate; taking care of the pack, homework from her teachers, and hanging with the new teen members of the pack- otherwise known as the Teen Wolfs.

The first time she had picked up on it, Stiles was sure Peter was just screwing with her. The way Peter had come home smelling like sweat and woods and just nuzzled her; soft and slow, trailing from her neck to her jaw, then pulled back before Stiles' mind had restarted, before he'd vanished into his room, all in span less than half-a-minute.

Stiles was almost convinced she'd imagined the whole thing.

Then the next morning, Peter had passed her on the way out the door and kissed her again, this time with a hand on the small of her back and massaging her skin, pressing them together at chests and scenting her neck; and quick peck on the cheek and "See you tonight, Glossy" and he was gone again. Stiles stood in that spot for ten whole minutes trying to make her brain work again.

After that it's just random stuff Stiles never expects until it's happening, and doesn't register until it's over; soft touches to her waist as he passes by, kisses to the top of her head or even her cheek when he sits down next to her on the couch, Peter helping her clean up; sudden scent of forest and aftershave washing over her along with the heat of Peter's body.

She must just be imagining all this closeness, or maybe Peter's dying.

She snorts, yeah right like she'd be that lucky.

That make more sense than him actually giving in to all this. It was just mutualism, no real feelings, right? All in all, Stiles is maybe getting a little deep into her whole 'homemaker' role.

18

"So what is hand fastening?" Scott asked looking at all the things for Stiles' wedding.

"According to the book it's 'the eternal joining of two people in love. It is a sacred ceremony of commitment presided over by a High Priestess.' In this case it'd be Talia since she's the alpha, she's also getting ordained so it'll be official. It also says that the best time is sunrise or sunset. Since the Sun and Moon are supposed to be lovers, so it'll symbolize the joining of the lovers."

"But you and Peter don't really love each other. Right?"

"Well I respect him. He's a good enforcer for the pack and he treats me good, okay?"

"I guess, I just wish you could wait."

"Oh, that's all me. I want to be done with it before I go to college."

"Why? You can party, enjoy single life, be young."

"Well I couldn't really enjoy my high school life because someone was always watching me, it'll probably happen at college too. If I'm married at least I know my limits already. I can still have fun, I just won't date."

"But Peter dated, hell Laura says he was with a girl every night."

"I've gone on dates, too."

"Yeah but then you don't like them. Or your creepy fiancé ruins it or he sends someone to scare them off." Darren said. "After that thing with Ray well, getting you dates is impossible. You liked Michelle but then Peter sent Laura to scare her. Now she avoids both of us like the plague."

"Can't you guys just support me in this. This is my choice. My mom might've put me in this but it's my choice when. I feel ready. I might not love him but hey we respect each other. Now help me pick my 'Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue' stuff."

"But we're boys, how do you expect us to know." Darren said rolling his eyes.

"Something old…um what about your grandmother's locket you got for your birthday two years ago."

"Sounds good. Next something new."

"Your dress. What about your borrowed?"

"Peter said he'd give me that later. Now blue, what could I do blue?"

"The flowers."

"I guess, I can't really think of anything else."

"Are you sure your ready for this, for everything?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Stiles is in her wedding dress, she liked it. Simple, white, high-low with sweetheart neckline. She felt pretty, but so unsure. She puts on her earrings and looks in the mirror. Talia appears behind her.

"Oh, you're so beautiful." She whispers, pushing back her hair. Claudia steps up beside her.

"Mom?"

"Don't be afraid." Stiles turns around, her mom was smiling and tearing up a little. "You know, I think I wore my hair like this for my wedding day." She said touching Stiles' loose bun.

"You did. Uh, I kept your wedding picture under my pillow and…" Claudia licks her finger and pushes a piece of Stiles' hair in place.

"This isn't a dream is it?"

"No, sweetie, it's not."

"Mom."

Talia spoke up again, "Peter sent this over, it's your something old."

She passes over a small red pouch. Claudia touches the red silky material.

"This is from your baby blanket." She said smiling, "When you and Peter first met."

"The rest is being used for your binding cord." Talia said gently. "You got all the rest of your little charms." Stiles nodded, Talia looked at her one more time. "I have to go, I'll see you outside."

Outside, everyone but Stiles and Claudia are standing around the altar. Talia started ordering people into line, "Places, places everyone."

"Everything looks perfect."

Daniel started the music and a veiled Stiles walks down the pathway. John walks over to her and she holds onto his arm, she's gripping his arm tightly, not wanting to fall over in the ridiculously high heels Laura got her. He takes her up the aisle to Peter.

"It's really happening." Cora said, looking at Derek.

Derek gave a shrug, he liked Stiles. She was good for his uncle. He didn't care what the pack thought.

Everyone watched as Peter pulled back the veil, revealing Stiles' embarrassed face. It wasn't a big wedding, but still she felt a little self conscious, most people she knew married because they were in love. She was getting married of political pack reasons. The sun set rather quickly after Stiles completed her walk, Michael snapped as many pictures as he could.

"Can we get some light while we're waiting?" Claudia said, it was fine for her but their human guests couldn't. Darren makes clouds of fairy lights appear above them.

"So, okay, what are we waiting for?" Stiles said, glancing at Peter who raised a brow. She passed Allison her bouquet, "Don't look so surprised."

Talia cleared her throat. "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Peter Hale and Goscislawa Stilinski, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the bond shared by both of you."

"I do."

"I do."

"You may face each other, join hands." She said looking at the couple to do so, gripped each other's opposite hand crossing each handshake. "Uh, Peter, you may recite your vows.

" Stiles, through all the years and struggles, I always knew that we'd end up here. I promise respect you and grow to love you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my mate. All I am is yours."

"Stiles…" Talia gestured for her to go.

"Peter, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, without you I would never have had my mother at my side. I wouldn't have someone to protect me even at my darkest times. Sometime I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that everything would be fake. I know you're better than I excepted, I know you're better than most people think you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be with you. I love you, but I'm not in love with you, not yet. But I respect you so much and I know that it can grow to be so much more."

"Here before witnesses, Peter and Stiles have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Talia called out, Michael switched to video, capturing Talia carefully tying the cord- made from Stiles' old baby blanket- around both their hands.

Together Peter and Stiles chanted, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so may it be."

"So may it be." Talia repeated.

"So may it be." Everyone called out.

"Kiss her fast." Isaac yelled, only to be smacked by Erica.

"Don't ruin a special moment." She hissed. Peter reached up, cupping Stiles' face. He captured her mouth with his, the pack cheered some even howling.

The reception was also held in the backyard, most of the pack were already getting food. Right after this she would get the bite. Stiles was scared, heart pounding she stuck by Scott and Darren. Allison smiled sympathetically and Darren's date Chris just looked awkward, a cat among wolves.

She loved the pack, she would be able to see Scott or Darren for a few weeks. Stiles sighed, gripping Darren's arm tightly. "Hey, Princess. Take it easy."

"Sorry, just not ready for the bite."

"Then don't do it."

"I don't know. I want it but it's still scary." She said quietly. Darren guided her back to the buffet.

"Want some cake, take your mind off it?"

Stiles shook her head. "I just want to sit down. I can't deal right now."

The party continued around her as she watched them have fun. Darren dragged Chris to the dance floor. Chris still cringed when a wolf danced too close. Scott and Allison were dancing sweetly right under the glow of the lanterns.

"Would you like to dance, my child bride?" Peter said, appearing right beside her. He'd changed his shirt to a red one instead.

"Not a child anymore."

"You're right. So Glossy, would you like to dance now?"

She looked away, instead focusing her gaze on her mother. Her mom was dancing with her dad and the twins were play with the pack cubs. Stiles felt a tug on her arm and Peter pulled her up and towards the dance floor. He lifted her onto his feet, and danced slowly.

"Stop treating me like a kid." She stepped off his feet and moved with his guiding force. "Like it or not we're married."

"If you didn't like me why did you marry me?"

"You know why."

He leaned in close, lips brushing her ear. To an outsider it might seem like a tender moment. "Because you love your dear mother. And you would rather die than disappoint her."

He twirled her around, chuckling when she crashed into Paige. She stomped on his foot once she was back in his arms. "Oh honey," She said sarcastically. "You need to be more in control."

"Funny you should say that. I'm not the one whose going to be out of control." He said. The song shifted to something more jazzy, and everyone seemed to move faster.

"Would it be so bad if I said I did like you?" She said voice muffled by his shoulder, his response was cut off and a mike screeched.

"Hey everybody, hope you're enjoying everything. Now let's clear the dance floor for the father-daughter dance." Laura shouted. Everyone cringed at the feedback, and slowly cleared off the floor. John came forward, Peter offered her to him.

The song changed to something slow and soothing. Stiles didn't recognize the melody until one of the singer started singing the lyrics. Stiles laid her head on her dad's shoulder, her dad used sing it for her.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid,

You were made to go out and get her,

the minute you let her under your skin,

then you begin to make it better.

Anytime you feel the pain,

Hey Jude, refrain,

don't carry the world upon your shoulders…"

Her dad brushed a stray curl back, "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. I'm sorry it had to happen this way."

"It's fine, Dad. I'm fine. I'll be happy. I promise."

Stiles had passed out almost as soon as Talia's huge fangs pierced her skin and she screamed in pain before darkness caught her in its clutches.

It was still dark out when Stiles awoke and it took her a few minutes to recall what had happened yesterday. When she did, she felt both stinging pain from the bite, and a heavy arm around her waist. She was on her side facing the windows, a light quilt over her hips, and her dress was gone.

"Good morning, Glossy." He still slips into his old habit of calling her Glossy, she doesn't mind as much now. But it sort of shocks her awake.

"How...? What...?" Fear spiked in her. She didn't remember leaving her room, let alone arriving here. "Did you make me come here?"

Peter frowned and flipped so he was looming over her, caging her in. "No. I was surprised when you crawled into bed with me and wrapped yourself around me."

Flushing, Stiles sat up, knocking Peter off and scooted towards the edge of the bed. "I don't remember."

"Something drew you here." Peter reached out to touch her and Stiles jerked back.

"Don't! Please...don't."

And Peter was holding her again, claws pricking at her skin when she tried to pull away, large hands pulling her against him, and the wolf was shirtless, too. The sheet was tangled between their legs so Stiles couldn't tell if the older man was naked and...

For a moment terror flooded Stiles-had Peter screw her while she was out cold? But then she realized she was still in her underwear and she was pretty sure she hadn't fully turned yet and there was no pain in between her legs, only from the bite.

"I didn't fuck you," Peter muttered into her nape, "But, if you don't stop wriggling..." Stiles stiffened and the older werewolf chuckled. "Really, Stiles, I'm not a rapist. I won't force anything on you."

She stayed silent, anger rushing through her trembling body. "I hate you." She finally said it out loud. She felt safe here and she hated that. She felt no fear as she said, "I love you and I hate you. I wish you were dead."

"Yeah, we'll have to work through that." With a sigh Peter pulled away and Stiles felt the bed shift as he got out. Wincing at the pain, she slowly turned onto her right side. The bite was painful. Peter was dressing in clean clothes and glanced back at Stiles. "Your mother is outside, I'll send her in. And feel free to borrow some clothes."

Stiles had been in Peter's room before, she knew where everything was it, it hadn't really changed once he moved into their house. The bathroom was just through that door. She could clean herself up before she went out.

Stiles washed her hands and carefully prodded at the bandage. It was sealed well and there was no seeping blood. It was probably healing already. Glancing at the long counter, she found a sealed toothbrush and she opened it and used it, finally getting the sour taste from vomiting out of her mouth- ugh she really hope she hadn't vomited in front of everyone. Leaving the bathroom she saw that her mom had brought her a pair of clean sweats and a t-shirt.

"How do you feel morning glory?"

"Like I was thrown into a wood chipper."

"Well you don't look much better, but Talia wants to check on you before you do anything else."

Talia was waiting in the back yard with Peter, both were watching the younger cubs chase after rabbits and squirrels. Stiles experienced the first physical manifestation of the change. She heard a squirrel rustling through the leaves along the path way as it ran from the cubs and then her nose twitched as she smelled it.

"I really don't want to hunt any cute little woodland creatures," she whined as Talia grinned. "I already suffered through the creepy Bambi's mom thing when I was sixteen."

"I swear Disney is ruining you, Stiles. At this rate you'll be a grocery store werewolf." Peter said rolling his eyes, but he was also a little proud that she could already focus on that.

"Would that really be so bad?"

"Yes."

"It's just your instincts taking over. Come on, expand your senses."

The first thing she learned was taking Beta form and shifting back several times, which at first was hard but got easier as she practiced. She felt a little embarrassed to be learning along with the cubs. As soon as Talia felt Stiles had a handle on things, she had her move onto shift only her eyes, claws, fangs, one at a time and learn to retract them. She had to adjust her speed and strength, checking with her mom to make sure she wouldn't accidentally hurt someone. Stiles got used to her expanded senses. She still felt that thrum that was caused by her ADHD, sometimes she got distracted and Talia had to yell at her.

Whenever Talia did that, Stiles cringed in fear. Her heart pound and instead of wanting to submit she wanted to run. Not even her mom could pull her out once she was in too deep. After the third time, Stiles bolted. She could hear leaves crunch under her feet, everything was too loud, too much and yet…not enough. It felt like something was missing but what?

By the time she stopped she was far into the reserve, but it smelled like home. So she followed the scent to a cave. There was random things in it. A book, some clothes and a backpack. It all smelled like Peter. Despite all those conflicting things she felt for him, being by his things calmed her.

Her heart settled to a steady beat, she wasn't scared anymore. At least until she heard a branch snap and someone mutter shit. She unconsciously shift, beta gold eyes staring out. It was Peter.

He approached the cave slowly, not wanting to frightened her. Talia was only a few feet behind him, watching to see what he would do. Stiles bared her teeth, letting out a warning growl. Peter responded with a short bark of his own. Stiles reluctantly let him closer till he was close enough to touch. She lifted her hand and gripped his arm tightly, warning him to still.

Instead, leaning in, Peter ran his nose along her jaw and then under the edge of her shirt to nuzzle the nape of her neck. Stiles shivered and bit her lip, her hand had let go of Peter's arm, to touch his jaw. Stiles turned her head and brushed her own nose across Peter's cheek. Talia smiled in approval at the bonding they were doing.

"The moon will be rising, so we need to go." He murmured into her hair. Feeling a bit of apprehension, a bit of fear, and a bit of loss, Stiles followed all of him out of the cave.

Stiles didn't remember much. Flashes of images that just blurred together. The taste of hot blood on her tongue. The feel of fur and flesh ripping beneath her claws. The howls surrounding her, vibrating through her, from her. One howl stood out most to her, one from her childhood when she longed to follow the pack on her clumsy baby feet. But it also reminded her of that night.

Her mother was an exquisite wolf.

It was different than what she expected yet not; the pack was touching, playing, running.

The moon was so powerful and she was so powerful. Everything she did earlier was nothing compared to this, it was like her body was electric.

She hadn't been lost in the throws of the moon, though. There were dim memories of Peter guiding her, through all of it. It felt like an out of body experience. She could feel everyone when no one was close. She noticed the most of the mated wolves stayed together, those with human mates stayed more to the back walking slower. The young cubs, teens and unmated adults ran and chased each other, play fighting. Stiles had never felt alone. Talia circled them all, encouraging them by bumping them softly on their legs is she passed by, snuffling and scenting.

They all hunted. Animals of course. Stiles wasn't sure what she'd killed and eaten, but there'd been fur and small bones.

It had tasted _good_. She thought even just the idea of eating something raw would make her vomit but it just settled in her stomach like it was her favorite food.

She didn't remember getting naked, but they all were in the end. Not all of them stayed some made the effort to go back home to sleep, others just went away a few feet for privacy.

Slowly her gaze drifted to Peter, the only other one awake, who was piled upon by a bunch of pups, with Laura's legs draped across his as she curled up holding her son.

"You were magnificent." He whispered.

"Don't remember much," Stiles said faintly as Peter reached out, he wiped something from her cheek.

"Once you gain more control and get used to the power of the moon, you will."

"What did we eat?"

Peter chuckled. "Small animals, squirrels, rabbits, a fox. You had a good first hunt. Soon you'll be able to join us and take down deer."

"I could feel everyone." Her voice was filled with awe, and she touched the center of her chest as if expecting some tangible proof of that bond. It almost vibrated between them.

Stiles sat up and crawled as best she could without disturbing anyone. Her smile could be described as fond as she looked at Peter, then lean down and kiss him. It was soft, barely a press of lips.

"You taste like blood," she murmured as she licked her mouth.

"So do you," He replied, pressing his mouth to hers again, this time deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

No matter what, Peter was an early riser.

He likes those two or three hours in the quiet and stillness of the morning before the world catches up with the day. Stiles, however, is not an early riser. Not that he can blame her, managing a large pack with that kept growing and growing each year. She stays in bed until she the smell of coffee wakes her. Then she rolls out of bed, stumbles down the hallway.

She sometimes collides with the door frame that separates the kitchen from the hallway, if she's still stuck in dream land that she forgets the position of everything. She'll growl annoyed and then makes her way into the kitchen.

What happens once she's there depends on how well she slept the night before. If it was restless, she heads for the coffee maker so she can pull through the day or if he slept well, she heads for the fridge for juice.

Once she's found him, she wraps herself around his warm back and dozes off against his shoulder blade while Peter finishes making breakfast. He doesn't mind, and it doesn't hamper his range of motion too badly.

What probably spurs this affection is the insecurity caused by _her_. A year and a half into this marriage and Stiles was still insecure. And add her precious mother-in-law deciding to visit from Alaska.

How lucky Stiles was.

Maura of course was her regular old bitchy self, except this time Stiles couldn't escape the old bag of bones. Having officially moved in with Peter, Stiles couldn't leave for more than a night, because then Maura would try to invite some of her loyalist over and push some women towards Peter. Peter who knew all his mother's tricks avoided them as he worked later and later in the office.

Maura was still asleep, so the semi-happy couple finally got to share a moment alone. "This is terrible. Why is she even staying here. You need to get her out."

"Not my fault." Peter muttered, he pulled the pot from the maker and poured two cups. Stiles put enough sugar in to make it eighty percent sugar and twenty percent liquid. It's disgustingly gooey and thick. "You disgust me."

Stiles slurps up another gulp of sludge, she kisses his mouth and he scowls against her mouth. Too sweet. "You know you love me."

"How disgustingly sweet." Maura sneers entering the room.

"Great," Stiles mutters, "I'm going to take my breakfast in our room."

"I'll join you."

"Peter, I need to talk to you." His mother said. Peter groaned. Stiles grinned, grabbing a plate and serving herself.

She leaned over, pecking his cheek. "Get rid of her. For a few hours at least."

"Lucky for you, I have a meeting. I just need something from my son."

"Oh good."

_Fuckin' hag._  
>-<p>

Peter didn't come while she ate, he didn't come when his favorite medical show is on. He didn't come when Stiles started yelling for him. If the ass could have at least told her he'd leave. Stiles left her room, she felt mad. Not even taking a long shower and rolling around in her fluffy towels lightened her mood.

She changed into some of her more comfortable clothes – a skirt and her Beacon Hills lacrosse hoodie – waiting and... waiting and _...waiting_.

Peter finally entered the living room, looking a bit haggard.

"So what did your mom want?"

"She wants you out and one of hers in."

"It's her fault we got in this in the first place. Did she think I wouldn't do it?"

"Yes."

"Is she surprised we're actually doing good? That you haven't killed me?"

"Of course."

"Is she gone?"

"For now."

"Good." She says before pushing Peter down onto the couch, straddling his hips and tilting his head up for a kiss.

The kiss that Stiles leaves on his lips is probably meant to be quick – a little thank you peck like the ones she usually leaves on Peter's cheeks. Peter draws it out, licks at her lips until they part for him. He tightens his hold around her waist, wanting to be closer. He slips his hand into her hair, short silky strands threaded around his fingers as he tilts Stiles' head for a better angle. That was oh, twenty minutes ago and Stiles' head is turning to mush from Peter's mouth on hers.

Peter can feel himself getting hard, just from the tangle of tongues. Peter kisses her slow and controlled, hands gripping Stiles' sides and tongue curling lazily against her. Her lips feel swollen and hot, her jaw starts to hurt.

She twists her fingers in the bottom of Peter's shirt, pushing up just a little to feel at the skin of Peter's back, claws skimming against his skin and Peter shifts closer, skimming his hands up Stiles' sides to his shoulders. Stiles' neck is hurting from staying in one place too long and she leans backwards against her pile of pillows, pulling Peter down to lie half on top of her, not breaking their lips.

Peter is half hard against Stiles' hip.

Peter's weight on top of her is a shock of sensation and Stiles is surprised at how much she likes it. Peter's hips pressing her down into the couch, cock pressing thinly against her cunt. Peter tongues at Stiles' mouth, plunging deep and hot giving her a sloppy show of what's to come while Stiles' fingers dig into the skin of his back, before Peter eases off teasingly; shallow, soft little pecks at Stiles' lips.

Stiles whines needily; opening her mouth, sucking on Peter's tongue until Peter kisses her properly again. Long minutes pass before Peter shifts back, their mouths parting with a wet messy sound.

"What's wrong?" Stiles pants, and Peter just shakes his head. Her eyes are all glazed over, cheeks flushed with exertion, and Peter has to hold himself back from kissing her again right away.

"Have to breathe sometime, sweetheart." Peter says with a lazy smirk.

"Breathing is for losers." Stiles laughs, but she's kind of glad for the break, the chance to get her head together for a second. Peter lets his head drop down and rest on Stiles' shoulder, breath puffing warmly against her neck.

Peter presses closer, his nose cold where it touches Stiles' neck. "What is that?" Peter asks suddenly, and Stiles frowns in confusion.

"What?"

"You smell really good," Peter says, breathing in deep like he's trying to place the scent. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"No," Stiles squirms half pleased and half embarrassed. "Lotion. It was a wedding gift that I only used once. You like it?"

"Yeah, I do," Peter hums, moving his head and breathing in again, then flickering his tongue against Stiles' collarbone. "It goes well with your natural scent."

"That's really good, then." He rests his other hand on Stiles' leg, brushing under her skirt and over the bottom of her underwear. He takes a moment to breathe, before nipping at her neck trailing back to her mouth.

Her hands trail down from Peter's shoulder to his chest, his stomach. She still hesitates even now, coming to a standstill at his thighs, inches from his stiffening cock and despite that hesitant the promise of it, pulls a gasp from Peter and he bites down on Stiles' mouth. It's not a hard bite, but she squeaks.

Peter bites again; a gentle nip at Stiles' bottom lip and she lets out a whine. She trembles as she waits for the next touch. Peter has never really bitten any of his other girlfriends, they never seemed to like it. Stiles seems to adore it, doesn't even mind the small red marks Peter sometimes leaves on her neck or chest. She'll be embarrassed if anyone besides the two of them see it but she likes the bruising marks. Peter likes it too - the outline of his teeth on Stiles' pale skin; a reminder.

Stiles keeps kissing him; slow, easy and teasing, and it's good, it's great, but Peter just wants more.

"Ew, you guys have a room, a whole house!"

Both wolves groaned, "Laura get out."

"No, I need you. I have a favor to cash in. Just need a few hours, you take all of them from me."

Already shifting their positions and putting a pillow over his crotch Peter glared at his niece.

"So much for alpha in training…" Stiles muttered into Peter's ear.

She ran off to the cave once Laura picked up all the kids and stay the night in the cave. Peter hadn't bothered to follow to busy trying to get something out of his hair.

Today Stiles would enjoy herself with no worry of someone interrupting her in the middle of an act. She spread herself out on the sleeping bag and pillow. She's already naked.

Stiles started by sliding her hand up from her hip to touch her nipple, it felt too rough. She sucked her fingers till they were wet and rolled her nipple between two fingers. She felt a jolt of pleasure, her body starting to heat up.

_Oh my god, it's been so long._

Using her other hand brushed her thumb against her hipbone, nearly giggling at the ticklish sensation. Wetness coated her fingers as her hand dipped down between her legs, finger spreading and then petting herself, starting to circle at her clit. She kept her breath as steady and silent as she could, paranoia that someone was close by, lingering, as her hips rolled into the touch of her own fingers. She relaxed and sunk into the feeling.

She's almost far gone in her pleasure, panting _'Fuck, fuck so close'_ over and over, hips stuttering to a stop the moment she heard a familiar bark.

Stiles looks at Peter, really hoping this is a damn nightmare. He's in his wolf form, tongue lolling out and panting.

"What?! You-you're not suppose to be here! Ow! You little-!" He cut her off by shoving his snout between her legs and taking a big sniff. "Oi!"

Stiles wheeled away from him. Peter prowled towards her with a lustful look in his eyes. Her mind raced, this wasn't the first time Peter wanted like this. It was just the first time they've gone this far.

Her licked her face, then nuzzled her breasts.

"I can't say I'm not curious," she told him. Stiles smiled, standing. "But maybe, I think you should work for it!" Her voice trailed away as she dashed into through the cave opening, shifting into beta form. Peter gave a happy bark and bounded after her. Thank god, it's summer. Twigs crackled underneath her feet, she could hear Peter running behind her. She ran until her breath burned in her lungs and her legs felt like jelly. She skidded to a stop and rested against a tree, gasping.

"Okay, I should…really…work out more." She panted.

He seemed to have fallen behind, but she was certain he was probably just toying with her. She was just about to start running again when she spotted a sturdy branched tree. She grinned. Grunting, Stiles hauled herself into the fork of two branches and sat there with her legs dangling down.

When Peter came swaggered up to the base of the tree, Stiles stuck out her tongue, wiggled her fingers at him and said "Hands beat paws, darling mate."

Peter barked once, giving her a look. Stiles growled, swatting at the air in front of her. He growled and barked again, swiping at her loose hand. "Fine, but you give me a two minute head start."

She climbed out the tree and bolted back to the cave. She didn't make it there unscathed. Peter nipped her bum and nudged her back towards the cave. Stiles crawled onto her sleeping bag, wiggling her butt teasingly. Peter barked, using his paw to swat her.

"I get it, I get it."

Peter moved in closer, aligning himself and Stiles tried to help, the position put Peter's chest to her own, fur tickling her and they faced one another, the wolf licking the side of Stiles' face affectionately. Stiles shivered but nudged back, lips parting when Peter gave a few swipes along her mouth. When she opened up his long tongue slid past her lips and she let the dog lick the inside of her mouth. Almost gagging on it, she pulled back giving a breathy whimper as her trembling fingers pet Peter's shoulders and neck while her thighs spread and lifted to get into position.

Stiles felt a puff of hot breath against her cunt, then yelped as Peter thrust his cold wet nose between her lips and took a whiff. Panting and drooling, he dragged his tongue over her slit, lapping up the juices that slipped from her opening. The length and flexibility of his tongue was astounding, the way it flicked over her clit, making her legs trembled. She pushed back against his snout; he wuffed in surprise. He let out a laughing bark before he nibbled at her folds and thrust his tongue into her.

Stiles bent under his weight and reached up to rub his neck, urging him on. Her scent and taste had made him rock hard. His cock bobbed between his legs, huge and swollen. The shaft smooth and pink, an immense knot was already forming.

Peter shifted, clumsy this is really the first time with his human mate but he started jabbing and jerking awkwardly closer, trying to find the wet hole his instincts demand he breed. Stiles suddenly arched up. He thrust all the way in her tight passage, stretching her until her walls practically groaned around his girth. His knot squeezed between her lips, juices coating the swollen flesh. The thick shaft made her feel more full than anything, and she craved for him fill her up and lock him to her.

Peter made a couple of experimental thrusts, gauging how far back he could go without overbalancing, and how hard and fast he could fuck Stiles without knocking her. Stiles wrapped her hands around his paws to help him maintain his position, Peter licked the back of her neck in gratitude, dribbling a stream of saliva into her hair as he did, but she didn't mind, she just wanted him.

He jabbed his cock into her again, whining at how tightly her walls pulsed & squeezed him. Peter knew he loved the way women felt, whether he was beast or man.

He loved the noises she made most of all. She started out making a sort of whimpery noises. A few soft thrusts drew a series of 'ah's and 'ooh's from her, faster and faster the more vigorously he pumped her until they became a stream of gasps, sprinkled here and there with 'yes', 'fuck', 'more'.

They slurred into a groan. Stiles was mating with an animal, one hand left his fur and felt where they were join, a whimper fell from her lips. Stiles start of rub furiously at her clit. She howled like the bitch she knew she was as she came, and Peter howled with her.

Peter was getting rougher and more reliant on raw power than finesse to give Stiles what she wanted. Her breasts were crushed under her, her breathing becoming more labored. The sleeping bag slipped, her back getting scraped against the rocks.

She felt it getting bigger and bigger, spreading her lips and making her moan loudly. Peter tried to pull back, Stiles felt the bulge at the base of his dick as he slid out, walls vainly clenching around air trying to keep the massive flesh in. Peter pushed partially in, using his last bit of humanity to stop from tying together.

"Do it," Stiles urged her hand clenching in fur. "Do it, please, _I want you to._"

A surprised squeal escaped Stiles when Peter shoved his inflated knot inside. But it wasn't that bad, the opposite really.

_'__So good, so full.'_

It was all made better by comforting presence draped across Stiles' back, the heat that kept her from being chilled, the hotness liquid he spurted inside of Stiles that felt like it never ended. Peter growled, muzzle pulled back to reveal a set of sharp, pointy teeth pressing the back of Stiles' neck and nipped, light yet claiming her, but not hard enough to break skin.

Her belly was rather swollen, Stiles could feel the press of paws or maybe little hands against her stomach. Her back hurt even though she was propped against a million pillows. She just want them out.

Peter looked at her fascinated, nosing up along the curve of it and hearing the quiet thump of heartbeats. Stiles definitely wasn't the only one to notice the changes in her body, but that didn't make him prepared for the newest change until a familiar sweet scent wafted across to him for the third time this week, this time stronger than before.

He squinted, looking for the source before seeing it, right where…

Oh.

_Oh._

Thin droplets going down from her tits to her belly. His tongue lapped at them, suddenly, an old memory came forth, bringing a rush of home and safe.

He'd been too young to really be able to remember the specifics, he only relished in the feeling of warmth, love and home. The scent reminded him of being cradled in his mother's arms, small claws scratching his mother as he suckled greedily.

It was probably one of the few good memories of his mother.

He had to make an effort to prevent himself from launching into Stiles' lap, whining like a hungry pup and not hurt his mate and their pups. Peter knew that he shouldn't lust for Stiles while mixing with memories of being fed by his mother as a cub.

Yet nothing tasted as sweet as her milk. He let himself drag his tongue up to her swollen nipple. Stiles let out a small hiss, her breasts felt sore for months and now his mouth wasn't helping. He lapped at it again, getting a few more drops.

"If you're gonna do that, please be human." She groaned.

He gave a whine before latching his snout to her. While he didn't get much, what he did get brought him joy, his body rocking gently. Stiles tried batting his head and pushing him off but her body betrayed her; instead arching slightly to press her chest to the insistent mouth.

Warmth pooled to her belly, her legs pressing, rubbing insistently against Peter. Each lap got her more excited, her scent stronger as Peter moved to lick her face and neck, licking all the skin exposed and watching her shudder, trying to be quiet. Her hips rocked slowly and her cheeks were flushed as she pushed harder and swallowing a whimper. The more Peter sucked, the wetter his fur got from Stiles rutting.

He switched to her other breast, happily meeting her hips. Peter angled himself, letting his sheathed cock press against her clothed clit. It took only moments for her body to tremble, crying out as she came. Hair trigger.

He moved his head back up licking her lips, lapping eagerly at the inside of her mouth once she opened. Stiles let out a pleased sleepy moan before falling asleep again.

One night she started to feel an ache, almost like extreme versions of cramps. It wasn't until she was soaked in sweat and water splashed on the blankets in her little nest. She propped up she spread her legs trying to relieve the ache.

Peter had gone out, tense from the stress she seemed to ooze. Stiles was left alone, she cried gripping the sheets. It was cowardly but Peter shifted before he went in, when he slunk into the room he wasn't immediately cursed at. Stiles glared at him but her fingers curled in his fur.

"I-It hurts," She whimpered, tears tracking her face as she gasped in weak breaths. Peter gave his own groan as he took some pain away.

Stiles didn't push him away when he scooted closer; rather she curled her arm around him. She sobbed into Peter's neck and squeezed him too hard when her instincts told her to push.

"Where is the doctor? HELL! Where is Talia?!" She cried. Peter shrugged. Some of their pack members were there but most were too scared of entering her den. She threatened to neuter Derek if he dared to come in again.

Her body protested after a long bouts of pushing, she suddenly went slack. A soft whine pulled his attention and he moved down licking at the pups nose clearing mucus from it's nose. He watched as his tiny pup, a wiggling bundle that took its first breaths.

He continued to lick the pup clean of fluids and moved his pup to a towel. Stiles just stared, stupefied as the puppy whined. Peter nosed the towel, sniffing the soft masculine scent and licking his son (A son, his first child!) his tail wagged slowly.

Their second pup -a boy- came with more ease, and for their last pup, she was sleepy in an almost dream like state she gave birth to her daughter. Afterward Stiles laid against the pillows, staring over at Peter and their pups.

Talia rushes in breathing heavily, "Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure if I should get Allen or Melissa so I got both. Oh, uh wow. Shit I am soo late."

She looked at the pups slightly horrified by their appearances. They looked human but they were obviously not. Wet downy fur covered their body; tiny wolf ears pressed against it's skull, paw-like hands curled protectively inwards.

Both Allen and Melissa rushed forward and started checking on the pups. The two of the pups- their first born and only girl- were just like their father; they both had Peter's black fur. Her middle son had a light brown coat with both dark and light small spots all over, sort of like her moles. The third puppy called and the first answered, Stiles worried her lip noting that her second puppy didn't reply to either sibling.

Despite shaky arms, she pushed herself up and reached for him. Stiles held him close, listening to soft breaths and cooing. "Peter, he doesn't speak. Is he sick or is something wrong? "

"He's fine just a little bit of fluid in his ears." Deaton said getting the fluid out. The worry that laced with her words caused the small pup to let out a soft whimper and nose his wet nose to her. Talia helped lift her so they could change the sheets, and take out some of the pillows. She resettled, she laid two of them against her chest and peering at the little puppies quietly.

"Besides a bit of fluid, they're in perfect health. Once they get a little older they should shift to fully human or fully wolf. You're going to need to teach them how."

"Okay, Peter you were born like them so that should be easy."

"The placenta has passed, besides some minor dehydration you're in good health."

Stiles nodded as she gently tapped their noses with the tip of her finger and watching her girl mouth at it. Peter shifted to his human form, unable to fight the urge to hold his son in his hands. The pup whined for him and snuggled in close.

Her girl kept sucking at her fingertip while the second boy whined softly. "What's wrong?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"They're hungry, they need to nurse," Peter said

"N-nurse?" Stiles choked and Peter winced, his mind remembering what was likely going through Stiles mind. Images of him feeding from her tits in both human and wolf forms.

"I imagine you're lactating right now, you always leak more milk when you're aroused the pups can probably smell it."

"Okay then. Moving on, still I'm kinda mad at you for not telling me wolf-you could get me pregnant. It's bad enough I have to deal with your mother."

"To be fair," Peter said. "I had never thought getting you pregnant while in wolf form was possible, you're bitten wolf not born."

"I'm just gonna go then." Talia said, backing out. Both Melissa and Alan moved to follow, everything was fine. "We'll see you later."

Stiles looked sort of stunned again but let Peter place a pup to each breast and jerked when the pups latched on happily. He next placed a clean blanket over them, not covering them completely.

"I'm so not ready for this." She muttered before her head hit a pillow and she was knocked out, with her pups still nursing.

So Peter shifted and curling up with his girl and their pups. After just giving birth he figured she was probably exhausted. The pups thankfully stayed quiet as they slept curled up to her chest.


End file.
